


Not a Tree Hugger

by atthestars



Category: Easy A (2010), Greek and Roman Mythology, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blind Date, College, Crack Pairing, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Gen, Humor, Matchmaking, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atthestars/pseuds/atthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, Apollo was above asking a mortal to repay a favor owed but he's not as powerful as he once was. Plus, he's developed a soft spot for both his roommate Stiles and his former project partner Olive. Smiting wouldn't do anyone any good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Tree Hugger

“You owe me, Olive.”

She gulps. “Look, it’s not that I’m not flattered, I mean, really, what mere American mortal female would not be thrilled at the prospect of dating one of the immortal Gods of ancient folklore? It’s just that, I’m really not comfortable with the age difference and the fact that, historically, you don’t seem to understand that ‘no’ does in fact mean ‘no’ and I’ve already had to deal with a mortal d-bag who had a similar problem.”

“I’m a God, Olive. I was your partner for your musical theory final project. I inspired you. I am the reason you aced it.” There’s a slight glow to him and a faint humming. Music in the air.

“Yes, and Apollo, I really did appreciate all of your help but I think that we should just be friends. It’s not you, it’s me. I just can’t handle the pressures of dating someone who has oracles dedicated to them.”

“I don’t want you to date me, Olive.”

“Oh.” She looks and sounds little shocked and disappointed. “Okay, then. So, what can I do for you?”

“My roommate seems to have a developed a little crush on you. I want you to go on a date with him.”

“I — wait, you have a roommate? I thought you’d be living it up on Mount Olympus, filling your gourd with ambrosia and nectar.”

“It’s hard times being divine these days.” The glowing light fades as does the music. “We all like to take little breaks.”

“Huh. Go figure.”

“His name is Stiles. He’s… he’s a sweet kid. Not bad looking, he’s smart enough, but he doesn’t have any— what do you call it— game. The poor boy’s used to being shoved aside and generally ignored and rebuffed. Also,  his best friend is a werewolf.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

Apollo sighs and shakes his head.

“Is being turned into shrubbery an option?”

“I didn’t do that! Her father did! And no, it is not an option. One date, Olive, and then you will not longer be beholden to me.”

Olive makes a face. “Fine, one date with this Stiles character. But, I swear, if he starts sniffing me or howling at the moon, I am done.”

The next night, Olive sits outside of the cafe, tapping her foot and trying to look like she is not dreading her date’s arrival. She looks at her watch again and notices that the second hand isn’t moving. She frowns at the watch as she brings her wrist closer to her face to stare at the not moving hands.

“Olive.”

She slowly raises her eyes from the watch to the boy standing in front of her. Apollo was right, he’s not bad looking. Not at all.

It takes her a few seconds to realize she’s gawking. She shakes herself as she stands. She holds out her hand. “I’m sorry. Stiles, is it?”

He shakes her hand and nods his head enthusiastically. “Yep. So, did your watch say something to offend you or am I running late? Paul told me 7:45—”

“Paul?” Olive asks confused as they sit.

“My roommate?”

“Oh, right, yes, Paul.”

Stiles glances around and leans closer, lowering his voice, “You know him as Apollo?”

She sighs, relieved. “Yes. God, you’d think he could come up with a more clever name or one with significance, not just something that sounds close enough to his actual name.”

“I know! Like, Del.”

“Or Bo.” Olive chuckles. “You know, I’m definitely liking this better than turning into a tree.”


End file.
